There and Back Again
by bored-now0809
Summary: SPUFY: Buffy turns in criminal fiance Angel to the FEDS and put in the witness relocation program. Glory, Angel's mom, hires an assassin to kill Buffy. What will happen when this assassin catches up to her?
1. Prolouge

Ok- I don't anything...blah blah blah. General disclaimer...

I also just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten my Turned Trilogy- so if anyone is still interested in that i am planning on finishing it up. I have been toying with whether to start posting this story or not for a while. I'm a few chapters into it so i decided to go for it even though I have been uninspired lately. I was hoping that posting and reviews would also help to revamp (haha) my muse a bit. So thanks for any help you can give me with reviews and sorry about being such a spuffy slacker!

Yesterday:

"Ms. O'Shea, please tell the court what your relationship is to Mr. O'Grady?" The prosecuting attorney asked the nervous young brunette on the stand. She cleared her throat and looked at the man that she had fallen in love with. Or so she thought. She swallowed hard.

"He's my ex-fiancé." She answered flatly. For a moment she thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes when she said ex, but she pushed it aside. She couldn't be swayed by his sorrowful look. Picturing that horrible night, she felt her conviction grow that this was the right thing to do came back.

"And could please tell us the events that you witnessed on the night of the 13th?"

"Objection! Leading the witness." Mr. Trick the hot shot defense attorney called out.

"I'll allow it." Judge Wood said and glared at Trick until he sat down, further objections dying on his lips.

"Ms. O'Shea." The prosecutor called getting her attention. She swallowed again and nodded her head.

"Well, I got home early from work and I went to see Angel, I mean Liam at his work. I've only been there once before and I met him out front so I was curious to see what his office looked like." There was a snort from the courtroom and Elizabeth turned to glare at the offender. Mrs. O'Grady. Liam's mom had never really liked her all that much and now that she was the one turning her baby boy in, her dislike had progressed to seething hatred. "Well, I went up to his office and I went to knock on the door and I heard voices. So I turned back, but then I heard my name and I stopped. So I assumed it wasn't business and went to open the door…" She turned to glare at the man she thought held the answers to her future. "Angel was talking to someone about some business. I saw him put his arm around him and I gasped. They turned to look at me and I ran out."

"Why did you run away Ms. O'Shea?" The prosecutor had a hard time from keeping a satisfied smile off of his face. "Why not stay and find out what business they were discussing?"

"I was upset."

"Why were you upset?" He pressed and Elizabeth looked up and fixed Angel with an icy glare.

"Because the man that my ex-fiancé was talking to and doing business with was the man that murdered my sister right in front of me." A buzzing noise went up throughout the courtroom as the audience took in this turn of events. But Elizabeth didn't pay them any mind. Her eyes were locked on Angel, whose face had gone suddenly pale and he clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in until his knuckles turned white.

"Silence! Silence in my court!" Judge Wood called out, rapping his gavel several times to dull the noise. But it was no good.

"I didn't know Elizabeth! You have to believe me!" Angel called out once the initial shock wore down. "I would never have hurt you or Dawn." Elizabeth merely turned her head to the side as more tears rolled down her face.

"Silence Mr. O'Grady or I'll hold you in contempt of court!" Judge Wood called and Mr. Trick pulled his client back down to his seat. "Continue Mr. Prosecutor."

"What did you do next Ms. O'Shea?"

"I went to the police." Elizabeth didn't look at Angel. If she did she knew she would never be able to do this.

"Why?"

"I wanted them to arrest the man who murdered my sister."

"Did you believe that Mr. O'Grady had done anything wrong?"

"Not at the time I first went to the police." She replied honestly.

"And once there what did you learn?"

"That they were investigating Liam for any number of criminal activities. They asked me to help find some information on him."

"What did you reply?"

"I refused." She said quietly and looked down briefly at her lap. "Then I went home and all I could see was Angel standing there with the man who murdered Dawnie, smiling and laughing together and I went back to the police the next week."

As the prosecutor went over the astounding evidence that Elizabeth had managed to gather that linked Angel to drug dealing, murders, and even a few bombings, Elizabeth herself felt separate from the proceedings. She could only look ahead with a gaze of passive indifference and answer the prosecutor's questions in an even, emotionless voice. As she finished and waited to be cross-examined she met the eyes of her best friend, Darla Johnson. Elizabeth was glad that despite telling her not to come, she had come to support her. They would at least get to say good-bye.

Angel watched Elizabeth on the stand as though she were in a trance. He knew what he had to do and he pulled his attorney back down before he could begin to cross-examine her.

"Leave her alone. Don't ask any questions." Angel said sharply. Mr. Trick looked at him in surprise.

"What? I thought you said you wanted to bury the bitch for turning her back on you?" Trick hissed at his client. Angel's hand clamped down painfully on his arm.

"No. Leave. Her. Alone." Angel's eyes narrowed dangerously at the other man and Trick bit back a whimper of fear. Liam O'Grady was one of the most dangerous men in town and there was no way he was going to cross him.

"Alright fine. But you do realize this means you'll definitely get jail time."

"Whatever." He replied and slouched back in his seat. He looked at Elizabeth sadly. He never realized that behind what he did were people that got hurt. He let them get hurt. And now, because of his callousness the one person he truly loved, had an unselfish and undying love for had been hurt and no longer loved him. What did he care if he went to jail? He was already in hell.

"The defense has no questions." Mr. Trick said sullenly and the judge looked at them in surprise.

"No questions?" Wood asked and Elizabeth looked at Liam in surprise. He couldn't meet her gaze and she felt a pang in her heart. She was no longer in love with him, but to see someone she had been so close too for so long looking so dejected…she still cared about him. Trick hesitated and Liam prodded him.

"No your honor." Trick sighed. Elizabeth's eyes met Liam's and a silent understanding passed between them. She nodded in thanks and his mouth tilted up in a small smile.

"WHAT!" A loud yell from the court shattered their moment and Elizabeth was pulled back to the present. "You tear that little tramp apart!" Mrs. O'Grady yelled furious that Liam had apparently forgiven his ex.

"Order! Order in the court!" Judge Wood shouted appalled by this tacky blonde woman's outburst. She jumped up and pushed Mr. Trick from behind.

"Get up there and make her suffer!" Glory O'Grady yelled. "Make her pay! I had to reschedule my manicure for this!" Mr. Trick stumbled forward and looked between Liam and Glory hesitantly. Sure he was afraid of what Liam might do, but his mother was even meaner…and quite a bit crazy to boot. He was saved though by the judge.

"Bailiff! Subdue Mrs.O'Grady! I will not stand for such outbursts in my court!" The bailiff moved towards her and Glory struck out violently and the bailiff clutched his nose in pain. Judge Wood began to turn red. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER! HOLD HER IN CONTEMPT OF COURT!" Wood shouted in sensed.

The two remaining bailiffs looked at the crazy blonde woman hesitantly before moving forward together and managing to subdue the well-dressed psycho amongst her frantic fighting. Once she was removed from the court there was a moment of silence before Judge Wood cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you have no questions for this witness Mr. Trick?"

"No questions." Trick replied sulkily.

"Very well Ms. O'Shea, you may step down." Elizabeth got to her feet rather shakily and met the agent assigned to protect her at the door. Darla quickly got up and followed them out, vaguely hearing the prosecution rest its case.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Darla yelled as she watched the agent at her best friend's side begin to escort her out of the courthouse. Elizabeth turned around and smiled sadly at her friend.

"Darla, I'm glad you came." They stood awkwardly for a moment before bursting into tears and hugging each other fiercely. "I'll miss you Dar!" Elizabeth cried and the two women gave into their grief.

"Do you really have to go?" Darla asked once their tears subsided. "I mean, you saw Angel. I don't think that he's going to send someone after you."

"No." Elizabeth agreed. "I don't think he will." She paused. "I'm glad that he seemed to forgive me." Elizabeth sighed wondering if she would ever be able to forgive herself and escape all the guilt that had plagued her since she saw Angel and _that man_ together.

"Yeah. So you can stay. I mean, you're like a sister to me, Lizzie." Darla implored holding onto her childhood friend's arm frantically.

"No. I wish I could, but you saw Glory." They both shuddered and fresh tears welled up in Darla's eyes. "At least now, we get to say good-bye." Elizabeth said and they hugged again. The agent cleared his throat. "Oh right. Darla this is agent Finn. He's going to be taking me to the airport." Darla nodded absently at the man and stepped away from her best friend, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You take care Liz. I don't know what I'll do without you." Elizabeth grabbed Darla's hand tightly and put her ring in it.

"You take care too. And give this back to Angel when you get a chance. Tell him…tell him not to worry about me." Darla nodded, unable to speak with the emotions that were overwhelming her. "And, you take care of him too." Darla looked up sharply going slightly pale.

"You know?" She whispered.

"That you're in love with him?" Elizabeth asked. Officer Finn shifted awkwardly on his feet wishing that he didn't have to hear this conversation. "Yeah. I know."

"When did you..." She trailed off embarrassed.

"After we got engaged. Angel told me about your confession to him. I don't know how you feel now," Darla looked down at her feet.

"I still love him Lizzie. Even after all that he did and all that happened between the three of us. I don't know what's wrong with me but I still love him."

"Not that you need it, but you have my blessing." Darla looked up surprised. "I know you wouldn't do anything out of respect for me, but I want you to be happy and maybe it should have been the two of you all along."

"But, that's not possible. He's still in love with you and why would you want me to go after the man you're in love with?"

"I'm not in love with him any more. I don't know if I ever was. At least not the way you are. I mean, I still care for him and well-"

"We really have to go Ms. O'Shea." Officer Finn interrupted and the two best friends hugged once more.

"Take care Lizzie." Darla said again as they broke apart.

"You too Dar. And don't forget to grab your happiness while you can." Darla nodded and watched as her best friend walked out of the courthouse and effectively out of her life forever. She clenched the ring in her hand tightly and the claddaugh ring pierced her palm dripping her blood in the foyer. But she didn't notice. There was too much other pain to notice that her hand was bleeding.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Thanks for the reviews..it really encouraged me to load this right away after my vacation. Sorry to those of you who were hoping that it woudl be a Bangle story, but I love Spuffy- however, I will tell you that Angel is notbad inthe story and I hope that you'll continue to read it anyways. Keep the reviews coming :)

Chapter 1

TWO YEARS LATER

Buffy Summers sat in front of her vanity and brushed out her long blonde hair. She was enjoying her new life that the FBI had thought up for her. When she had first sat down on that plane two years ago and discovered that they made her a kindergarden teacher she was a bit angry. Afterall, she had a Masters degree in Fine arts and helped to run one of the most successful galleries in New York City. But, she found that teaching was satisfying in ways she never imagined. And besides that, it had introduced her to some pretty great people. The phone broke her out of her reflection.

"Hello?" Buffy answered cautiously. Ever since the trial and Glory's outburst, she had become rather cautious about a lot of things.

"Buffy? It's Willow." Buffy's closest friend and fellow teacher replied. "I was just calling to see if you needed a ride to work today." Willow lived around the block from Buffy and would call every morning to see if Buffy wanted a ride to work since Buffy couldn't really drive.

"Nah. That's ok Wills. I think that I'll walk today. Have you seen the weather out there? Gorgeous!" Buffy smiled as Willow huffed over the phone. Willow never could understand Buffy's love of walking.

"Ok. But don't try to guilt me into it missy! I'm taking my car and polluting the atmosphere. So there!" They both laughed and said good-bye. Glancing at the clock Buffy yelped in surprise and hurriedly pulled her hair back into a long braid and dashed to her closet.

"Crap crap crap crap" She repeated as she realized that maybe she shouldn't have hit her snooze alarm that last time after all. She quickly pulled on some clothes and ran out the front door, forgetting to lock it behind her in her haste. She didn't look back as she walked hurriedly to work and she never saw the man watching her leave from his place below an old tree. He smirked appreciatively at her figure and waited until she had turned the corner before approaching the house. He had to make sure that this was the right woman otherwise, he wouldn't get paid. And if there was one thing that he found really unacceptable it was killing without getting paid. It wasn't like he was a psycho, afterall.

Two months before…

"Mrs. O'Grady? We have an answer from a bounty hunter about the special case." Glory's personal assistant Ben told her. She looked up at him and scowled.

"You mean killing Elizabeth O'Shea?" She asked icily. Ben gulped and nodded. "Well, what did they say? I mean hello! I'm not getting any younger here!"

"H-he said that he could find her and kill her but he wants double the price you posted."

"Double!" Glory was outraged. Not that she couldn't afford it. It was the principle behind the matter. "Who does this clown think he is?"

"He's ex-MI6. Apparently he went rogue after a few years after seeing how the bad guys live compared to how he lived. He didn't want to be a spy though. Something about pride in his country. Whatever. But he does have quite the reputation. He killed Niki Wood. And that Chinese girl that their mob was after who was turning state's evidence." Ben talked as fast as he could almost not breathing as he expounded these facts to Glory.

"Hmmm. So he doesn't have a problem killing women. Good." She paced around her elaborate bedroom slowly. "Tell him I'll double his fee. In fact, I'll triple his fee if he makes it painful." Ben paled but went out to relay the message.

"Hello? Mr. Spike?" Glory slammed the door to the sitting room that adjoined her bedroom. She sat down and looked at herself thoughtfully in the gold mirror of her vanity. Two years since she had put out that contract and this was the first nibble she had gotten. She knew that it was because of Angel. He must have put out word that he didn't want the little tramp harmed. Well, now Angel was in jail, rotting in some cell and wouldn't even be eligible for parole for eight more years. Glory picked up her ivory handled brush and smiled at herself perkily. Well now the brat would die. Die screaming, just as she planned.

Spike looked around the living room and frowned. This was not how he pictured Elizabeth O'Shea living, even if she was in the witness protection program. The room was filled with artwork, which fit Spike's tastes exactly, and her bookshelves were filled with books on art and poetry. Books he liked to read. He frowned. This wasn't what he thought she'd be like. He did a quick scan of the downstairs and then went upstairs, pushing away the excited feeling of being in her room. This was work. Not a date.

Pushing open the first room in the hallway Spike frowned again. She had surprised him again. This room seemed to be some sort of artist's studio. He studied her work that lay in various stages of completion. She was good. He smiled as he saw a picture of a young girl chasing seagulls along a beach at sunset. His smile turned to a frown. She couldn't be Elizabeth O'Shea. This was far too good. He walked out of the studio and slammed the door behind him breathing heavily.

Collecting himself once more, Spike opened another door. Storage. He calmed a little and made a note to come back to that room to search for anything that might hint at her past when he had more time. He opened the last door and smiled. The master bedroom. He smirked as he entered her private domain. Inwardly he appreciated her taste. The four poster mahagony bed took up most of the room, but in his opinion it was worth it. Apparently in Buffy Summers' opinion as well. He mentally slapped himself and went to work sorting through photos and searching for anything that might be a diary. He frowned when his search turned up empty.

Slowly Spike walked back to the storage room. He glanced down at his watch on his way and kicked himself. It was almost noon and he knew from his shadowing her that she came home from her job at noon to eat lunch with some friends. He growled and made his way down the stairs as quickly as possible. He had just reached the landing when he heard a key being inserted in the lock. He froze and stealthily made his way back up the stairs.

"Bugger." He muttered to himself as he hid just inside the studio door. Well, maybe he would be able to overhear something interesting. He thought to himself. Another part, the part that he called his inner demon, raged at him, telling him he was already to close to this mark. When he corrected himself to call her Buffy he sighed inwardly. He was too close. His inner turmoil ceased when he heard her voice for the first time.

"Hey Xander and Willow! Hurry up! We only have about 25 minutes left." She called out to her friends as she pushed the door open. Buffy frowned when she realized that she had left without locking her front door. "Good thing we come home for lunch." She muttered to herself before putting her bag down on a squishy chair and heading towards the kitchen.

"No, no, Xand. It was the yellow crayon, not the blue one." Willow said and smiled as Xander rolled his eyes at her.

"Willow. It really doesn't matter. I mean it happened when we were five!" Buffy laughed at them as she took out the casserole that she had placed in the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"Are you guys still talking about that crayon thing?" Buffy asked them as she waited for lunch to heat up.

"Yeah. I know it's not important but when you were telling us about Billy breaking the crayons on the way here I couldn't help but think of it." Spike rolled his eyes at their inane chatter from his hiding place.

"Ah the joys of lifelong friends." Buffy had meant for it to come out as a joke, but her tone was wistful.

"Yeah." Willow and Xander smiled at each other. "But what about you Buff?" Xander asked innocently. "I mean, we talk all the time about our funny and sometimes horrible stories growing up here in Sunnydale, but you've never mentioned anything in all the years we've known you." Spike's ears perked up. Could this be the break he was looking for to determine whether she was actually Elizabeth O'Shea. For some reason he broke out in a cold sweat. Did he want her to be Elizabeth afterall?

"Well you know. Not much to tell." Buffy said and was saved momentarily by the beeping of the microwave.

"C'mon Buffster!" Xander pushed.

"No. Xander, drop it." Buffy said sharply and Xander stopped in surprise. He hadn't meant to push. Willow looked between the two nervously.

"Xander didn't mean anything Buffy. I mean, we're just curious." Willow's babbling was interrupted when Buffy sighed.

"It's ok guys. It's just…" She bit her lip nervously and Spike held his breath as he waited for her reply. This could be what he was waiting for. "It's just, well, my sister died a few years ago and I don't really have any other family and so I just…well. I moved away and that's that." Buffy said firmly and placed some plates of food on the table, going back to the kitchen for the last one. When she returned she looked a little sad making Xander feel worse for his friendly inquiry.

"Listen, Buffy, I'm really sorry…"

"No. It's ok Xand. It's a normal thing to ask your friend who you've known for two years." They all chuckled and the tension passed for the group of three friends. But for the man on the stairs, his stomach was tied up in knots. It could be her. _It is her!_ His inner demon yelled at him and thirsted for him to finish the job. He pushed the feeling aside more quickly. When Buffy laughed at something Xander said, Spike felt his heart lurch.

No, it might not be her. He had to know for sure. He decided that he would get to know her. In person. Then he would find out the truth and only after that would he kill her. His inner demon protested that plan but the voice that often time raged at him and pushed him to do some of the horrible things he had done was quieter than usual in her house. And for once, Spike turned off that part of his psyche and let himself relax. It felt good.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so I am going to try to update at least one of my stories per week. I'm not sure exactly how that will work out but I promise to try  Thanks for all your encouragement and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 2

Buffy absently adjusted the hem on her shirt and smoothed it down into place. She saw Willow and Xander at their usual table and waved at them happily then strolled over, unaware of the piercing blue eyes that watched her with more than just bloodlust.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow greeted happily as Buffy sat down with them. It was Friday night and the group of friends had been going to this club, the Bronze, every Friday since they had first met. Except now the group had expanded a bit.

"Hey everyone." Buffy said with a happy smile and looked around the table at her friends. Willow with her girlfriend of three months Tara, and Xander and his on again off again girlfriend Cordelia. Since Buffy had met Xander, he and Cordelia had broken up about twelve times.

"Buffster!" Xander greeted sounding a little tense. Cordelia glared at her boyfriend's head.

"Nice to see you again Buffy." Cordelia said, making sure Buffy knew that it was in fact NOT nice to see her again.

"You too Cordelia." Buffy said wearily. Cordelia always thought that Buffy was out to steal Xander away from her. Which was just not true because she thought of him like a brother. But the fact that Buffy was beautiful and didn't really date, Cordelia got it in her head that Buffy was secretly in love with Xander.

"Cordy." Xander interjected with a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't you 'Cordy' me, mister." Cordelia hissed turning her glare from Buffy to Xander.

"Hey! How about we all dance!" Willow interjected perkily. Tara nodded quickly and Buffy smiled at Willow, glad for the distraction.

"Let's go!" Buffy said and the three practically sprinted out to the dance floor not paying attention to the brunette couple that they left behind at the table still embroiled in the same old argument.

Buffy loved to dance with her friends. The music was fast and it was just the three of them swaying to the beat, using all of their bodies to express themselves. Tara was the most subdued of them all, probably due to her natural shyness, but she would smile serenely at Buffy and Willow as they danced giddily to the music.

Spike watched the trio from his seat at the bar with a slight smile on his face. He thought that she looked absolutely stunning out there. He swallowed the rest of his drink hastily, feeling like he needed to get closer to her. He absently put his drink down on the bar and started over to Buffy, unconscious of everything and everyone else in the room except for her. As he reached her, a slower song came on in the club and it was as if it was destiny for him to meet her.

"Care to dance?" Spike asked as Willow and Tara wrapped their arms around each other. Buffy turned and looked at him in surprise. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his deep blue eyes. For a moment she could just stare at him and Spike became a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Finally she smiled.

"Sure." Buffy said with an air of confidence that she only wished she felt. Spike breathed a sigh of relief and moved a step closer to her. She stepped up to him and they stood there facing each other but not touching. Buffy arched a brow at him as he stared at her intently. "Well are we going to dance or just stand here?"

"Dance." Spike stated firmly as he broke out into a grin. He pulled her up against himself and Buffy stumbled for a second before regaining her balance. She pulled back slightly to frown at him, but she could feel her lips turn up into a smile at she took in the irascible smirk on his face.

"I'm Buffy." She told him and his smirk became a smile.

"Hello Buffy." He said in a low husky voice and his smile became wider as he felt a shiver run through her body.

"What's your name?" She asked. Spike was about to tell her but he paused and stared at her lips. Did he want her to call him Spike? Did he really want that hard, cold name to come out of her lush lips? No. He leaned closer to her and Buffy tilted her head up, her breathing coming almost in pants.

"William." He murmured telling her his long forgotten real name. And then he kissed her. He kissed her softly, slowly; the way that he had always dreamed of kissing a girl when everyone called him William. His inner demon was yelling and screaming at him, but as she began to kiss him back, it became more of a whisper. The longer that they swayed together, the quieter the voice became.

The song ended and Buffy stepped away from him. She felt like something that she had been holding onto for a long time was finally breaking free. She smiled at him. And at that moment, Spike knew why he hadn't been able to kill her. He was in love with her.

"So do you want to join us at our table?" She asked him a little nervously. He nodded still a little stunned at his revelation. Buffy laced their fingers together and began to lead him to the table. His mouth tilted up in a wistful smile as he looked at their joined hands. How long had he been watching her? Studying her every move?

Buffy quickly introduced him to her friends and noticed that Cordelia was a lot nicer to her once William was in the picture. She smiled at him as he and Xander talked about starting up a pool game. His thumb absently brushed the back of her hand where their hands were still joined. As he looked over and winked at her Buffy felt herself heat up. She knew that she didn't really know him they had just met tonight. But she could feel something inside of her drawing her to this man. It was like an invisible force was telling her that he was her future.

&&&&&&&&&

Buffy giggled as Spike twirled her around on the dance floor. Some pop song was playing in the background but they ignored the pulsing bass beat and were dancing to their own music. Much to the amusement of everyone around them. It was actually eerie how well they moved together to a beat that only the two of them could hear.

As Buffy spun around, the strobe light blinked around the club, making odd shadows on the patrons' faces. She looked at William smiling happily and then the light did the weirdest thing. As it blinked, it was as if there were two of him smiling at her. One William was the handsome man that she met that night. But the other's smile was more of a sneer and there was something in his eyes that seemed…dangerous. Buffy's own smile faltered and as she lost her balance, her ankle twisted. Spike caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Buffy are you ok?" He asked, his worry showing through.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just a little wounded pride." She said quickly and moved to walk back to the table, but she hissed in pain. Her ankle. "Or not."

"I think you just twisted it, pet. You should probably go home, sit and relax, and put some ice on it." He helped her hobble over to a chair and Buffy sat down heavily.

"I'm such a klutz." Buffy mumbled embarrassed that such a gorgeous guy who she was very interested in had seen her at her most ungraceful. Spike reached down and brought her foot up to her lap. He began to rub her ankle, making sure that it was just twisted and it wasn't anything more serious. He smirked at her when he noticed the three-inch stiletto heels that she had on.

"Buffy, luv, I can't even begin to imagine how you were walking in these shoes tonight, let alone dancing!" His hands drifted up her calf and he swallowed hard, thanking a god he hadn't spoken to in a long time that she had worn a skirt that night. He leaned forward to kiss her again…

"Hey Buffy and William." Xander said breaking into their private moment. "Whatcha guys doing?" He actually knew what they had been doing. He and Cordelia had been watching them from their table ever since they saw Buffy almost fall on the dance floor. Buffy glared at her friend.

"Oh you know, just clumsy old me. I tripped on the dance floor and William caught me." Buffy sent Xander a 'go away now' look which he promptly ignored and pulled up the chair beside them.

"Do you wanna go home, Buffster?" Xander asked ignoring the get lost vibes that were coming off of both blondes.

"I'll take her." Spike said quickly.

"I'll bet you will." Xander said under his breath. Aloud he said, "No, that's ok. I don't mind." Buffy crossed her arms and glared at Xander. She opened her mouth to tell him what he could do with his ride when Cordelia came over.

"Xander. I want to go." She said.

"Yeah, I know. We're giving Buffy a ride."

"But she lives on the other side of town!" Cordelia said.

"Yeah, but she twisted her ankle and she can't walk and you know that she can't drive!" Xander chuckled but both Cordelia and Buffy merely glared at him. "What?"

"Where do you live, pet." Spike asked, holding in his glee at the thought of being in her house as an invited guest this time.

"Revello." She answered and smiled at him.

"No problem." Spike said and smirked at Xander. "Let's go, luv. You got your coat and bag?"

"Here they are." Cordelia said shoving the items at Buffy.

"Thanks Cordy." Buffy said with an amused smile. She got up as quickly as she could with Spike's help. "Bye, Xand! Call you tomorrow!" Buffy said cheerily and waved at him as Xander sat there opening and closing his mouth trying to work out what had happened. Spike led Buffy out to his car and opened the door to the big black DeSoto for her.

"This is your car?" Buffy asked scrunching up her nose a little.

"Hey! This baby is a classic!" Spike protested and she giggled at him. She titled her head sideways as though contemplating his very existence. "What?" He asked self-consciously. When she looked at him like that, it was as though she could read his inner most thoughts and there were some thoughts he did not want her to over hear.

"Nothing. Just, this car suits you. It's like a part of your image or something." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Get in, pet." He gestured to the opened door and Buffy blushed a little and carefully lowered herself into the car. They chatted amiably as he drove her home. Buffy pointed out her house as Spike pretended to never have seen it before. He turned off the car and dashed around the side to help her out of the car and up to the front door.

"So. I, ah…it was really nice to meet you William." Buffy said as she stood at the front door with her keys in her hand. His heart jumped when she called him by his real name, the only name she had for him.

"You too." He murmured and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was not like the one that hey had shared on the dance floor. This kiss was passionate and intense, as though he was claiming her. Buffy let herself be claimed. All too soon they broke for air and Spike leaned his forehead against hers breathing hard. In the evening chill he could see their breath mingling together and he knew that he had never wanted to be close to anyone as much as he wanted to be close to her.

"Do you, do you want to come in?" Buffy asked hesitantly. Apparently she felt the same way. Spike pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. They were wide with passion, but also a little fear. He frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I usually don't. But with you, it…it just feels different." She admitted. Spike smiled a half happy half sad smile. It was different. He was sent to kill her and she was here in his arms, kissing him. Trusting him. He felt guilt for the first time in ten years.

"Yeah. I'll come in." He answered a plan already forming in his head to keep her safe from Glory. Spike rationalized that if he could love her and make her happy and keep her safe, then that would make up for his original intentions. She smiled at him and he let himself get lost in the moment. Buffy opened the door and they stepped inside.

AN: hope that you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about my delay! I was out of town a lot the past two weeks and didn't have a computer to post with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda

Chapter 3

Buffy opened her eyes slowly as the events from the previous evening floated through her mind. She blinked and reached out to where William had fallen asleep beside her. Her eyes opened all the way and she shook her head slightly, trying to break through the sleepy haze around her. She sat up slowly as she realized that she was alone in bed. Buffy frowned until she heard his voice filter into her bedroom from the master bath. She got out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her walking towards the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I really am bloody quitting…she is worth it…ok…so you can do it?…Thanks, mate…I mean it Clem…Thanks" Spike hung up the phone and turned around to see Buffy standing nearly naked in the doorway. He couldn't help but smiling and walking over to take her in his arms. "Morning pet."

"Morning. Who were you on the phone with?" She asked cautiously. Spike kissed her hair and began to rub her back.

"Just a business associate. I called to tell him that I wouldn't be coming back."

"You don't need to quit your job William!" Buffy exclaimed in surprise.

"I want to." Spike whispered and paused trying to think of a way to explain it to her without telling her exactly what he did. "I, uh, travel a lot for my work, but I don't want to do that anymore. Not now that I found you. I want to settle down." He felt her smile against his chest.

"You really mean it?" She asked hesitantly. "You're sure it's not too soon." She was a little wary but she had never felt the instant connection that she had with William with anyone before. So she shut off the warning bells that the vagueness of his answer usually rang.

"Yeah." Spike leaned back to look at her. "You're everything I've been looking for. I'd be a fool to spend more time away from you than I needed. I can find a new job here." Spike leaned down to kiss her and Buffy melted in his embrace. Spike relaxed into the kiss and began pulling at the sheet that she had wrapped around herself. Buffy reached down to his partially buttoned jeans. She giggled as he pushed her gently towards the shower. As she looked at him in delight Spike felt his heart squeeze painfully. He hoped that his plan to keep her safe would work, he didn't know what would happen to him if he lost her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike woke up slowly and couldn't help the smile that he felt forming on his face. He was in bed with Buffy. Actually, Buffy was more lying on top of him than the bed, but that was nitpicking. And if pressed, he had to admit that he like waking up to find them cuddled together. His mouth tilted down in a frown when he remembered the call to Clem. He had to get this taken care of quickly.

Getting out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't disturb Buffy, he got out his portable phone. It was more of an office actually. It could be used as a computer and a digital camera. Carefully arranging Buffy, he took some pictures of her while she was sleeping, then sent them to Clem through the encrypted e-mail program he used. Clem was a master of doctoring photos and he knew that if anyone would be able to fool Glory it would be his old buddy from MI6. Putting away the phone, Spike leaned down and kissed the top of Buffy's head. She murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Spike smiled. Now on to more important things: breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy woke for the second time that day alone in the bed. She frowned and went to find William. She peeked inside of her bathroom and her frown deepened. He wasn't there, and his clothes were missing too. She pulled on a T-shirt and went downstairs feeling a little gloomy. Where did he go?

As Buffy walked down the stairs, her mood picked up when she heard a distinctly British voice singing Ramones hits which were punctuated by the clatter of pots and pans.

"Ba ba bah ba, bah ba ba bah ba…I wanna be sedated." Spike sang under his breath as he poured some more pancake batter onto the frying pan. He reached for the open bag of chocolate chips and added a few more to pancakes cooking and stuffed a handful in his own mouth. Buffy crept closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Spike jumped in shock and knocked her to the ground, the spatula in his hand clattering to the floor.

"Buffy!" Spike yelped, cursing his survival instincts as he saw a bruise start to form on her arm where she had bashed into the counter top. She blinked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

"Hey." She offered weakly and started to get up on her own, but Spike moved to her side and helped steady her on her feet.

"Sorry pet. I didn't hear you coming and you startled me." He inwardly kicked himself again. "You're hurt." He mumbled and kissed the bruise on her arm. Her earlier smile started to come back.

"It's just a bruise. It'll be gone in no time." Buffy replied as Spike pulled her close to him. She nuzzled her face against his chest and let her arms wrap around his back. Spike began to stroke her hair and he found his eyes closing in contentment. He loved being here with her, it was so quiet and peaceful- a far cry from his other life.

"Not really how I pictured saying good morning though." Spike replied and Buffy giggled against him. Spike leaned down and kissed the crown of her head and Buffy sighed happily. She moved back to look back at him and he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. Buffy wondered what he was thinking about when he looked at her like that, but then he was kissing her and she couldn't think of anything else. Spike pulled her closer to him and ran his hands over her arms and into her hair when- the smell of something burning pulled him back to reality.

"Oh bollocks! The bloody pancakes!" Spike pulled away and Buffy laughed as he turned off the burner and threw the pan with the smoking pancakes into the sink. He turned to her and gave her an annoyed look. "It's not funny, pet." He said sullenly.

"Yeah it is." Buffy gasped out between giggles. He gave a pouty and petulant look. "Oh sweeetie!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to contain her giggles but his poutiness just made her want to laugh more. "What do you say we go out for breakfast?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you is all." He said trying hard not to let her embrace spoil his pout. Buffy leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I haven't laughed that hard in years William. Now, let's get dressed and we can go to this little café that's right around the block." He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face at her words and he slid his hands down her body to cup her bottom and pull her close.

"Shower first?" He asked in a hopeful voice. Buffy giggled again.

"Of course. We have to wash all that pancake batter off you, don't we?" She asked mishcheviously.

"What pancake batter?" Spike asked.

"This!" Buffy said and she stuck her hand in the bowl of the leftover batter and smeared it all over his bare chest before turning around and running upstairs to her bathroom. Spike looked down at his chest and at the blobs of batter that dripped off her hand as she ran up the stairs. He could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

"God, I love her." He said under his breath before starting up the stairs after her, grabbing the bowl of batter on his way. "Best not run too far, pet!" He yelled and could hear her laughing under the spray of the shower. He smiled and went to join her thinking that this was the best morning he had ever had in his sad excuse of a life.

AN: Just a short chapter but full of spuffy love! more plot to comeas long as you...keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok...so i promised weekly updates. I am so sorry that I couldnt do that. I just started a new job and then i got- er- sidetracked by the HArry Potter book and havent really been able to focus on Buffy writing. But I will get these stories done! I will not abandon them. And on that note...reviews are always welcome and great incentive to pull me away from Harry Potter...

&&&&&&

Chapter 4

January 2004

Spike looked around his old apartment and frowned at the lack of warmth that his apartment showed. When comparing it to Buffy's comfortable and cozy house, his penthouse was practically sterile. He ran his hand over the metal end table beside him. New life, new furniture he decided and nodded his head. Glancing around he looked for any personal items that he wanted to take with him.

There were no photos on the mantel. He did have a framed Kaminsky painting which he would bring with him, but no pictures. He went through each room in his apartment and found only a few things that he actually wanted to keep. Mostly clothes and electronics.

"Bit meager for a lifetime of work." He mumbled to himself and ran a hand over his face. This was what he gave up his position at MI-6 for? A big screen TV and an Armani suit? Suddenly none of that seemed really important. His cel phone rang cutting off his reflection into his life. "Fairfax." He said tersely.

"Spike? It's Clem." Spike sucked in a breath. This was what he'd been waiting for since he left Sunnydale and Buffy. God, Buffy. He missed her so much already.

"Clem. Is it done?"

"Yep. Sent it to you a few minutes ago. Just wanted to call and let you know so you could get everything over with Glory. Geesh, she sounded like a real piece of work." Clem shuddered on his end of the phone. While he was a former agent and had dealt with his share of "strong" personalities, he had dealt with them in his lab and not in the field.

"Yeah. Thanks mate. Let me just check it out." Spike went to his laptop and quickly entered his password to access his e-mail account. He gasped as a picture of Buffy appeared on the screen. Even though he knew it was fake, he could feel bile rise up in his throat as he took in her still form.

She looked like she was in an alley. It was dark and her body was covered in bruises and blood. Spike choked for a second when he thought that this was what might have happened to her. He might have done this. He pressed the palm of his hand into his eye to stop the tears from flowing.

"She's just asleep." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Clem asked in his usual perky voice. Spike cleared his throat.

"Nothing, mate. Thanks for taking care of this for me." Spike said while trying not to let his voice shake too much.

"Sure thing. Just remember my cut of the loot." And with that Clem disconnected. Spike listened to the dial tone for a few moments before hanging up the phone. He still had to contact Glory and tell her that the job was done. That was a task he was not looking forward to.

&&&&&&&&

Glory paced her elegantly appointed bedroom restlessly. It had been four months since that _Spike_ person had contacted them about her contract out on Elizabeth O'Shea. She growled as she thought of the little tramp who had captured her son's heart and then ripped it out. Sure, she had never liked the girl even though she made Angel deliriously happy, but that was beside the point.

"What did he even see in her?" Glory ranted as she picked up a bottle of perfume from her vanity. She studied the intricate pattern in the hand-crafted glass bottle. It was red just like her dress but the sight of her signature color just made her more enraged and she threw the bottle across the room feeling an odd sense of satisfaction as it shattered. "THE LITTLE WHORE!" She yelled imagining that it was Elizabeth and not her dolce and gabana gown that she shredded in her hands.

Ben heard the racket from his desk in the study and he shuddered when he thought of Glory and all the damage that she was causing. He had always liked Elizabeth when she had come by with Angel. She was nice and caring…and he had always had a crush on her. But his loyalty had to stay with Glory.

Afterall, she was his sister. Sure, the only people who knew that were the two of them. Well, and their parents, but their parents were dead. He was away at school at the time and received a call from a distraught Glory telling him about their deaths. He had offered to come back and take care of her but she wouldn't hear of it. She had even arranged the funerals by herself since he was too lost in his grief. As he heard another crash, Ben shuddered.

He didn't know why she insisted on not telling her fiancé that he was her brother. He supposed it had something to do with the fake past she had made up for herself. Sometimes he wondered why she had even bothered to find him and offer him a job. Was it because she wanted him to be dependent on her, Ben thought bitterly. Because if that was the case, then she had succeeded. His computer beeped at him and Ben was pulled out of his thoughts to read the incoming e-mail.

"Damn." Ben muttered under his breathe as he saw who the e-mail was from. He knew that it was either one of two things. Either the hit man was asking for money, which would mean he would have to face Glory's wrath or Elizabeth was dead. He shuddered at either prospect. He opened the e-mail and waited for the encryption program to run. When it was finished, Ben puked in the trash can beside his desk. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled before printing the picture off the computer as he heard another smash come from Glory's room.

Glory heard the knock on her door and paused while ripping the head off of a stuffed koala bear her father had bought her in Australia. She glared at the door knowing that it was Ben with business of some kind.

"What is it you shlub?" She yelled at him through the wooden door.

"I received word from Spike." Ben called through the door. Glory's face lit up for a moment with the prospect that Elizabeth was dead. She tossed the bear aside and threw open the door, startling Ben with her suddenness.

"Well?" She asked when his attention was drawn to the destruction behind her. Ben swallowed hard.

"He sent us proof." He said and held up the picture, which Glory snatched from his hand. She eagerly looked over Buffy's mutilated form and a ghoulish grin broke out over her face.

"This is perfect!" She gasped and Ben visibly flinched at the glee in her voice. "Did you verify the photo is authentic?" She asked him in a hard voice. Ben shook his head and she thrust the picture back at him. "Do it and then we'll go visit my son." Ben nodded his head and returned to his desk.

Glory turned back to her room and looked at the mess around her. The mess that she had created in her rage. She sighed in frustration. "And get someone up here to clean up this mess!"

Ben sat at his computer and looked over the results of the scan. He had been scanning and rescanning and printing and staring at this photo for hours. Glory was beginning to get impatient. He didn't want this photo to be true. He looked at the print out in front of him and frowned. It might not be true.

Usually there was some room for error. But, while this photo was close to perfect, there was something that was bothering Ben. Something that told him that this was a lie. But there was something else that said that even if this is a lie, it's convincing enough that Glory would believe it was true and then Elizabeth would be safe. The door to his office burst open and Glory walked in a red sequined dress with red stiletto heels on.

"Well? Are you done yet Benny?" She demanded. He was about to answer but she put her hand up in an impatient manner. "I mean how long does it take to look over one stupid photo? Am I the only one who can do anything around here?"

"It's done." He said coming to a decision.

"Well? C'mon Ben. I want to get to the prison to see Angel sometime today!" Ben swallowed.

"It's real. He killed her." Ben said and felt his stomach sink as Glory's face lit up with a maniacal glee.

"Perfect. Bring the picture. I think that Angel should put it on the wall of his cell." Ben's face paled and she slapped him on the back. "Don't be such a wimp." She said and turned around and abruptly left the room.

Ben sighed and sat down heavily in his elegant desk chair. He only hoped that he was wrong. That Elizabeth was still alive and that he had somehow helped save her even though he was too weak to save her in any other way. Then another question popped into his head. Why would Spike try to save her?

&&&&&&&&&&

Angel smiled at Darla through the glass as she picked up the phone to talk to him. She really was a beautiful woman and she loved him, even though he knew now that he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve affection from anyone after the way he lived his life.

"Hey, Dar. Thanks for coming by again." He said warmly and she smiled. "You have no idea how much a friendly face is appreciated."

"You don't have to thank me Angel." She told him. "You know that we've always been good friends…the three of us." Her voice trailed off as a pained look came over Angel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No." He interrupted her. "You have every right to be able to talk about Elizabeth. I know that things were strained between the two of you because of the court case and everything, but you know that you were her best friend. And mine." He added as an afterthought. Hope burned in Darla's heart and she was unable to hide the love that she held for him, had always held for him.

"Angel…" She began but he cut her off.

"No. Darla. You told me when Elizabeth and I got engaged. I told you that I loved her as a lover and you as a friend. But now, I know that as a friend, I'm still not good enough for you." He looked down at his hands and Darla felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that." She whispered and his head whipped up in surprise.

"But what about Elizabeth? You said that when you told me that you didn't want to hurt her with your feelings?"

"She…before she left…" Darla couldn't finish but Angel knew without her saying anything. He knew that Elizabeth would have wanted them to be happy. He met her eyes and as he stared into her loving gaze he began to wonder if maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen…

"Well isn't this a pretty picture?" Glory sneered at the pair, effectively ending their moment. Not for the first time Darla cursed Glory under her breath and Angel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hello Glory." Darla said with a hard edge to her voice. Angel merely waved not being able to talk to her through the glass.

"Darla." Glory smirked at her and quickly walked over where the other blonde was sitting. "I'd like to talk to my son." She said with a fake smile on her face. Darla grimaced.

"Yes, well I'm almost…" Glory's eyes narrowed.

"Now." She said in a voice devoid of all human emotion. Darla gulped. She had heard a lot of stories about Glory from both Angel and Buffy and didn't really want to be on the receiving end of one of her temper tantrums. Darla reluctantly nodded and handed Glory the phone. "You can just wait over there." Glory told her and waved her hand dismissively towards where Ben was waiting in the doorway. Darla rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Mother." Angel said and rolled his eyes. "So nice of you to make it out here to visit. It's only been four months."

"Yes well. I have news that I'm sure you'll be anxious to hear." She smirked at him. One day, he would thank her for this. He was so silly with these notions of forgiveness and redemption.

"What?" Angel was slightly curious. Afterall, she had made it quite clear that as long as he blocked the contract to kill Elizabeth, she would leave him to rot. Angel's face paled. It couldn't be that. Glory's smirk widened when she saw that he had worked it out. He always was a smart one.

"Yes. You know." She practically crowed at him. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out the picture Spike had sent her. "Your precious Elizabeth is gone." She hissed and stuck the picture up on the glass. Angel gasped at the sight before and he felt the tears come to his eyes. "Yes. Cry Angel. Cry in prison and see where that gets you." She mocked him and Angel felt his sorrow turn to rage as she mocked him. Glory took the picture back and put it back in her purse.

"Get out." Angel hissed. "Get out and never come back. Never!" Angel yelled into the receiver. Glory smiled evilly.

"What a thing to say to your mother." Angel felt the tight rein he held on his temper snap.

"GET OUT YOU LYING WHORE!" He yelled and smashed his hand against the glass. Darla quickly turned around hearing the noise and gasped when she saw Angel trying to break through the glass to get to Glory and the guards coming with their nightsticks to subdue him.

"Now, son…" Glory said and to anyone who didn't know her, she sounded upset.

"You're not my mother! Get away from me!" Angel grunted in pain as a guard landed a blow on his back. The other prisoners looked on as Angel was repeatedly pummeled.

Another convict, Luke, thought that maybe this was his chance. He got up from his seat and went over to the guards and punched one of the guards who was busy subduing Angel in the face. A couple of other prisoners got jostled by guards who were running in to subdue Luke and in the charged atmosphere, they hit back. Suddenly an alarm went off red lights began to flash. Darla looked around in horror as the riot erupted behind the glass.

Glory smiled as a guard hit Angel in the head with his nightstick. Her work here was done. She calmly picked up her bag and walked out the door with Ben following closely behind as the prison erupted into a riot. Really, with that temper Angel was never going to get out of jail.

&&&&

Ok so not that Spuffy intensive but I do have more...please review!

And thanks to all of you who have continued to read my stuff and write reviews. It means a lot to me :)


End file.
